movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City
"Are you ready to save the Children Gang? You betcha!" Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City is a is an 2019 American Action 3D Live-Action/Animated Comedy film. The Trailer released in August 15, 2019 and it will be released in theaters on September 10, 2019. It is a First Mighty Bug 5: Animal Patrol in Missions Movie. Synopsis New Characters are appeared in the Movie. Summary The Animal Patrol Team are arrived in New York City for their mission to save Bluesy and his Team and stop the Captain Island Fox and his Culpeo Mate. Plot Coming Soon! Cast Main Movie Characters * Jesse Eisenberg as Audryck: A Moth Duckling who is a Aquatic Water animal become the leader member of the team. * Angelina Jolie as Lollipop: A Rainbow Squirrel who is a leader of the Animal Patrol. * Abigail Spencer as Ruffles O'Reilly: A Little Chow Chow Dog who is Lollipop's Brave and Secure Helper. * Sandra Bullock as Danjhely: A Robotic Firefly Dingo who is a Australian animal and a co-leader to Audryck and was very flawless and brave even the power is howling. * Bill Hader as Carlito: A Cricket Cheetah Cub is really shy, playful and cute as a Savannah animal can run fast. * Amandla Stenberg as Carlie Mcgill: A Blue-Violet Cockroach Fennec Fox who is a new character in the movie and the show as a North African animal. * Mona Marshall as Eva: A Fly Cavalier King Charles Spaniel is Danjhely's cousin as a Pilot Canine animal who loves making beauty stuff like the power. * Jack Black as Kendryck: A Wingless Dragonfly Cat who is always to be a Athletic ghost as a Feline animal. * Amy Poehler as Caramel Carla: A Fawn who is the Camper. * Miriam Wallen as Freshy Flower: A Robot Skunk Kit who is Caramel Carla's Sidekick. * Chris Rock as Little Flighter: A Sugar Glider who is the Mechanic. * Ginnifer Goodwin as Sweet Treatie: Lollipop's pet talking robotic raccoon who helped the Animal Patrol Team in action. * Kristen Chenoweth as Flipsy Flop: A Cheerleader Coyote Pup with a soft high pitch voice who is doing a cheer for the Animal Patrol. * Anna Camp as Sandy: A Robotic Flying Squirrel who is Animal Patrol Team's pet. * Noah Schnapp, Aiden Lewandowski, Bella Stine, Tara Strong and Chris Parnell as The MB5 Team: They are the 5 Super Bugs who protects Yardley. * Laura Bailey as The Princess Bug: A Princess who helps the Mighty Bug 5 Team to protects Yardley. Secondary Main Movie Characters * Clara Bow as Jellia: A Animatronic Jackalope who is Animal Patrol Team's Bestie Friend. * Bonnie Hunt as Tattoo Patch: A Teenage Red Kangaroo who is helping out to the Animal Patrol Team. * Christina Hendricks as Trinna: A Pink Tree Squirrel who is a Student. * Claire Foy as Sparkle Splash: Trinna's pet Animatronic Sea Otter who helped Trinna to put Animal Patrol Team in Action. * Tim Allen as Bluesy Beaverton: A Mid-Size Light Blue Beaver who is a Referee of the game and a Leader of his Group. * Lacy Phillips ss Bluecorn: A little Blue Long-Eared Chipmunk who is very playful, even meeting the Animal Patrol Team. * Penny Marshall as Lil' Stinky: A little Purple Skunk who greets Bluecorn and the Animal Patrol Team and the Second-In-Command to Bluesy. * Cole Caplan as Feather Wood: A little Woodpecker who is a new member of Bluesy's Team. * Pierce Gagnon as Rattz: A little Lightest Gray Raccoon who is Lil' Stinky's Best Friend. * Sofía Vergara as Princess Razzberries: A Older Gray Fox Kit who is a Majesty member of Bluesy's Group. Recurring Movie Characters * Bill Fagerbakke as Chippy Chip: A Villain Chocolate Milkshake Chipmunk who is causing a lot of trouble. * Janice Kawaye as Funny Nutty: A Chocolate-Strawberry Sundae Squirrel who is a prankster henchmen for Chippy Chip. * Kathy Najimy as Sneakers: A little Torch Key Raccoon who is Rattz's Sister and Hummy JewelFeather's Best Friend. * Sarah Hyland as Dania Beaverton: A little Tan Beaver who is a Cheerleader of the game and Bluesy's Sister. * Evan Kishiyama as Bradie Bonster: A little Light Tan Collie Dog who is a playful Friend. * Kelly Ripa as Hoovesie: A little Light Green Goat Kid who is very shy and timid. * Sirena Irwin as Jungle Nellie: A Explore Light Lavender Alpine Dingo Pup who is ally of Bluesy and his Group. * Trey Parker and Brie Larson as Tannier and Muffins: The Flying Squirrel Twins who are Little Flighter's Friends. * Jen Taylor as Eleni: A Red Fox Kit who is Carlito's Best Friend. She has a High-Pitch Voice. * Ashlie Brillault as Barley Fliptrick, A Roller-Skater Alley Cat who is Carlie Mcgill's Best Friend. * Katie Holmes as StrawBunny: A Rabbit who needs someone's help. Minor Movie Characters * Alyson Court as Hummy Jewelfeather: A Hummingbird who helping a mission * Anne Hathaway as Violet Vallery: A Purple Tree Squirrel who is Trinna's Friend * Ashly Burch as Quilly: A little Porcupine who likes to Draw and Paint Pictures. * Kira Kosarin as Cora Canton: A little Brown Torch Key Raccoon who is Sneakers's Cousin. * Andy Garcia as Fire Flight: A Talent Sugar Glider who is doing with some talent tricks. * Rachel Crow as Acornutty: A Singing Animatronic Striped Chipmunk who loves to sing and dance. * Bryce Papenbrook as Ranger Husker: A Husky who Helped Caramel Carla on her Missions. * Katie Leigh as Lacey Husker: A Husky Pup who is Ranger's Sister and Caramel Carla's Friend. * Erica Lindbeck, Todd Haberkorn and Debi Derryberry as Willow Blue, Quinker and Hunny Hallie: A Wallaby Joey, a Quokka & a Hamster who are 3 Aquatic Friends. * Kristen Bell as Little Loppie: A Sugar White Kangaroo Joey who is very sweet as candy. New Characters * Annie LeBlanc as Smellia: A Animatronic American Skunk who follows and helps Audryck and his Team to get to the Captain Sharp's Ship. * Sean Giambrone as Growler: A Swift Fox who lives in the New York Petting Zoo as a Zookeeper Helper. * Tiffany Haddish as Dandelion Rain: A Striped Ferret who lends Audryck and his team to the helping situlation. Villains * Norm Macdonald as Captain Sharp: Island Fox who is the Antagonist in the Movie. * Yvonne Strahovski as Jolly Catherie: A Culpeo who is Captain Bite's Mate and the Secondary Antagonist. * Donovan Patton, Peter New, Andrea Libman, Samuel Vincent, Nicole Oliver and Ted Lewis as The Raccoon Dog Crew: A Group of Raccoon Dogs who are Captain Bite and Jolly Catherie's Servents. Their Names are: Sunner, Boo-Boo, Layla, Kai, Twistie and Banzai. Songs/Soundtrack Sugar - Maroon 5 See You Again Charlie Puth ft. - Wiz Khalifa (Audryck's Wish Scene) Little Do You Know - Annie LeBlanc (Sung by Smellia) You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) - Dead Or Alive (Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City Music Video) (Playing in the Playground/A Mission Plan Scene) We Got the Beat - Glee (Battle the Pirate Canines Scene) Animals - Maroon 5 (Party Time Scene and End Credits) Trivia *This is a parody of The Spongebob Movie: Sponge out of Water. *Smellia is Smellvin's Sister. *Dandelion Rain is a parody character as Willow the Ferret from Connie the Cow. Safety Rules Video Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City Characters present: Safety Video - Turkish Airlines on YouTube. Rating This film has been rated G (General Audiences) due to: Some Action 10/10 * An explosion occurs. * Audryck makes an epic jump. Mild Peril 2/10 * Some scenes may show some danger. Rude Humor 3/10 * Eva makes fun of Carlie Mcgill. Some Scenes May a Compliment Look 9/10 * Danjhely in her Paw Patrol Form. * Smellia sings in the Stage. Release Dates See page: ''Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Release Date'' In Theaters * September 10, 2019 (USA) Home Media * September 16, 2019 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (USA and Canada) * October 29th, 2019 (Blu-Ray, DVD, and Digital HD) (UK, Worldwide) * December 19th, 2020 (Netflix) (USA and Canada) * December 29th, 2021 (Netflix) (Worldwide) TV Spots See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/TV Spots Coming soon! State Farm: Animal Patrol Team are need to catch Captain Bite and his Mate. Duracell: Smellia needs some power so she can sing. Progressive: Animal Patrol Team are looking for a Villain. Wal-Mart: Bluesy's Group are buying a Pet for Feather Wood. Geico: Animal Patrol Team in Australia. Lunchables: A New Mission for the Bluesy's Group. Movie Trailers & Teaser Trailer All Trailers See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Trailer transcripts All Character Trailers See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Character Trailer transcripts Teaser Trailer See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Teaser Trailer transcripts' '''Movie Transcript' See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Transcript The transcript is under major construction, please expect it to be unfinished! Openings (In Cinemas) See Page: Opening to Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City 2019 AMC Theater Merchandise Happy Meal Toys You can get Audryck, Danjhely, Captain Bite, Bradie Bonster, Grolwer and Smellia as action figures in your purchase of a Happy Meal. For more Info, click here. Kraft Mac & Cheese Kraft has produced mac & cheese products based on the film. It will be available in Walmart, and Target. Clothing Novelty T-Shirts, Sandals, Shoes, Coats, Boots, Bracelets, Hats, Caps, Glasses, Pants, and costumes etc. based off the cast. Lunchboxes Bento Boxes, Thermo Containers, Lunchbags. Backpacks The characters will be on a backpack of they're color. Toys The characters in the film will have 8" Action Figures (Bonus Character), Plushes, Micro Figures, Playsets with 6" Figures. LEGO LEGO Minifigures Coming soon! LEGO: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City Sets Coming Soon! Outtakes See Page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Outtakes (page coming soon) An outtake is a humorous reel of forgotten, ruined and reworked scenes of the cast. Reception Box Office When the film will be released, Nickelodeon predicted a successful Box Office. Critical Response Within it's first week of the teaser trailer's release, Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City gained positive acclaim by both critics and audiences and has received an 99% rating score on Rotten Tomatoes as the consensus says "Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol in Missions" is not only the first 2018-2019s nickelodeon series movie to ever be good, but also, the first to begin a shared universe." This movie also has a 97% rating on Metacritic. The film was given a Best Animated Feature nomination during the Annie Awards of 2021. It also received a rating of 9.6/10 on IMDB, and a 4/5 on Common Sense Media. Awards and nominations The Movie Idea Awards This movie won for "Best animated and Hilarious Nickelodeon film" on The Movie Awards and won Best Voice from an Animated Film for Animal Patrol Team's funny moments. Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards 2023 The Movie won for "The Animal Patrol Team's First Adventure Mission", on KCA 2023, and won Great animation from Chris Savino. Film Modified Screen Content The Film has been modified from its Original and Reboot Version. It has been formatted to fit this Screen and Editied for Content. Variant Logos * Paramount Pictures - None. * Paramount Animation - Right After the Paramount Pictures logo, The Screen Fades black, then the word Paramount appears, then the word Animation is drawn under it.(This will be the original variant for the rest of the Paramount Animation movies) * Nickelodeon Movies - Bluesy Beaverton was watching Bluecorn blowing a Orange Bubblegum. But it's getting bigger and it pops which is said "Nickelodeon" and the Blue Ball which it said "Movies" as Bluesy and Bluecorn laughs. * Peach Nova Productions - None * Spin Master Entertainment - None Gallery See page: Mighty Bug 5 Movie: Animal Patrol Team in New York City/Gallery Coming Soon Studios Studios3.png Peach Nova Productions Spin Master EntertainmentCategory:Paramount Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:Movies Category:Kids Movies Category:Kids & Family Category:2019 films Category:Animated movies Category:PG Category:September 2019 Releases Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Action films Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Upcoming films Category:PG-rated films Category:Animation Category:Nickelodeon Movies films Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Category:Disney Category:Films based on British novels Category:G Rated Films Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:American animated films Category:Animated films about animals Category:Adventure films Category:Paramount Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Films about insects Category:Films about animals Category:Live Action / Animated Category:3D Category:3D animation Category:2019 3D films